1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wall outlet lock apparatus and, more specifically, to an apparatus which electrically couples to an electrical wall outlet and includes first means for securely and safely locking electrical appliance plugs into plug receptacles and second means for prohibiting power from reaching the plug receptacles and hence preventing the appliance from being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been disclosed a number of inventions which attempt to secure electrical appliance plugs in electrical wall outlets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,446 to Protzmann discloses a pilfer-proof wall plate. The wall plate replaces any common duplex receptacle coverplate, and prevents an appliance plug from being removed by incorporating a screw with a non-back out head. However, access to the plug, when desired, is extremely difficult. In addition, there is provided no means for preventing current from reaching the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,402 to Thaw discloses a safety shield and electrical plug lock for securing a male plug to a female wall outlet. A plug cap is secured to the shield by screws and thus prevents the plug from being pulled out of the socket. However, the screws are easily removed permitting theft of the appliance. In addition, there is provided no means for preventing the appliance from being used, as power cannot be prevented from reaching the appliance.
Various other inventions have been disclosed with their objective being to prevent easy removal of plugs from wall sockets. In addition, numerous inventions have been disclosed which prevents access to the wall sockets so as to prevent injuries to unwary parties. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,690 to Marbars and U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,102 to Gumes for examples.
There existed a need to provide an improved wall outlet lock apparatus which would not only prevent undesired removal of appliance plugs from wall sockets but would also provide a means for preventing power from reaching the appliance to prohibit use of the appliance.